Every Tear Drop
by darrenmakestheworldgoround
Summary: In which Blaine is feeling Daltonsick and Kurt needs a favor.


**Well hi(: This is my first Glee fanfiction and my first fanfiction _on this account. _I'm not too crazy about how this turned out but it was bugging me to be uploaded. I'll say more at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Bro, if I owned Glee it would basically be an hour of Klaine. And I don't own the song, that belongs to Coldplay.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that he didn't feel accepted, the McKinley kids were actually surprisingly welcoming, it was that he just didn't feel at home. Sure, he knew his way around, and the teachers were really awesome. It all boiled down to the New Directions, though. Don't get him wrong, the New Directions were great. They liked him (with the exception of Finn and Santana, at first) and they were really awesome friends, but they just weren't the Warblers.<p>

New Directions had extended the hand of friendship when Blaine had come to a new place, following the person who held his heart. But the Warblers? They were another story. The Warblers had taken him under their wings; they had helped him get his feet back on the ground and step out of his shell. He honestly would not have been standing there without them. Especially not Wes and David. The New Directions were cool, they really were, but they could _never _replace the Warblers. That was okay though, Blaine didn't really want them to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked sweetly, snapping Blaine out of his reverie. Blaine looked up at Kurt, his position on the floor giving him the perfect view of his boyfriend. He really loved their daily study-dates at Kurt's house. (He loved any time he spent with Kurt, really.) Even though they couldn't study at Blaine's house, his father made that _perfectly_ clear, Kurt didn't seem to mind having Blaine at his house everyday.

"Oh, no. It's nothing," he said after a moment, looking back down at his essay on the French Revolution. He should have known better though, he really should have. Kurt saw right through him, and as annoying as that can be (take right now for example) Blaine knew it was one of the things he loved most about Kurt.

"Well, this _nothing_ has certainly got you worked up," he commented, "You know you can tell me what you're thinking about, Blaine. I'm your boyfriend." Blaine's smile grew just the slightest. No matter how comfortable they got with each other or how long they'd been together, the word 'boyfriend' still sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" Blaine said, leaning up on his elbows towards Kurt, "I just miss the Warblers a little. It's not a big deal." Kurt smiled gently, reaching out to take Blaine's hand. Blaine leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you," he whispered. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered. He didn't need to say it back though, Blaine already knew.

* * *

><p>"It would be really awesome if you help me with this," Kurt said, hoping like hell his voice wasn't coming across too nervous. He looked at the familiar faces of the Warblers, remembering a time not too long ago when he donned the same uniform. He shouldn't be scared of them, and if he was honest with himself, it wasn't the Warblers he was scared of, it was their answer. It didn't seem like too big of a request, but he knew the Warblers' policy on outside of school performances. Plus this was really important to Kurt, he wanted to make Blaine happy.<p>

"I suppose we can pull a few strings," Wes smiled, "After all, nothing is worse than last years' GAP Attack." The room dissolved into quiet giggles as they recalled the event.

Kurt smiled and nodded towards the council, thank _god_ they agreed. Kurt knew how Blaine felt about McKinley, and as selfish as it was, he wasn't ready to let Blaine go back to Dalton. Not when he finally convinced him to transfer. Now all he had to do was get New Directions to agree.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt, <em>the Warblers are our competition! Are you _crazy_? Why did you bring them here?" Rachel shrieked. Kurt began to answer but was cut off by Santana telling Rachel to "shut her hobbit pie-hole."

"Thank you, Santana," Kurt said, he looked around at his fellow glee clubbers, nobody else seemed too put out by the Warblers presence in their choir room, "As Rachel pointed out, the Warblers are here. Seeing as you probably want to know why, I suppose I should tell you." He looked pointedly at Rachel, who sank back a little in her chair, "Although the last thing he would like to do is admit it, Blaine is feeling homesick. Or in this case, Dalton-sick."

"So? Why are they _here_? Why doesn't he just go back to Dalton?" Santana asked. Their were murmurs of agreement from Tina, Brittany, and Finn.

"Because," Kurt said, turning to face the Warblers, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand what is so important that I need to miss lunch for it," Blaine whispered as he slid into the seat next to Kurt's. The auditorium was empty aside from the two of them, after all it was lunch.<p>

"Oh hush, I'll be right back," Kurt said, standing and walking towards the stage. Blaine huffed and crossed his arms. He felt like a whiny, two year old baby, but it was lunchtime and Blaine was hungry. He was allowed to act like this. He looked around the dimly lit room. Why would Kurt want to bring him here? Unless they were performing, the auditorium really was a boring place.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar sound. It almost sounded like the Warblers beat boxing, but _no it couldn't be. _He watched in shock as Trent, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David walked onto the stage. He was so shocked by the sight of his friends that he didn't notice Kurt slip backstage.

_I turn the music up,_

_Got my records on._

_I shut the world outside until the lights come on._

The rest of the Warblers emerged from behind the curtain as the five boys sang the beginning verse of the song. No way, this wasn't happening. The Warblers were _not _here. He was dreaming and any minute now he would wake up. He decided he was really awake, though, as the entirety of New Directions also took the stage. Kurt was right up front, smiling and singing directly to Blaine.

_But my heart is beating, and my pulses start_

_Cathedrals in my heart._

_As we saw, oh this light_

Blaine watched, mesmerized, as the two groups danced around the stage. From the way Kurt was smiling there was no doubt he had put this together. Blaine made a mental note to ask him why later. For right now, he sat back and enjoyed as he watched his two groups of friends sing together.

_Every tear,_

_Every tear,_

_Every tear drop is a waterfall._

As the last notes faded out, Blaine immediately jumped to his feet. He applauded as loudly as possible, ignoring how it made his hands sting. The Warblers were _actually here_, and not only that, they were singing with the New Directions. Blaine couldn't explain why this made him so happy, but it did. He was knocked completely out of his shock as everyone on stage ran towards him, embracing him in the mother of all group hugs.

"Oh my god, you guys that was amazing," Blaine said, it came out in a hoarse whisper as he was having the breathe squeezed out of him. He couldn't bring himself to care.

"It was all Kurt's idea," David said as the group began to disperse, giving Blaine room to breath. Kurt looked at Blaine with a look that was somewhere between bashful and insanely proud. Blaine's smile shifted from shell-shocked happy to the one he reserved especially for Kurt. Kurt took the few steps necessary to hug his boyfriend.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world and I'm so lucky to have you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. It sounded somewhat joking but Kurt knew Blaine meant. Blaine meant everything he said.

"You're not half bad yourself," Kurt teased, loving the way Blaine shivered as Kurt's breath hit his ear. Blaine pulled back to stare at him, ignoring the half-hearted requests for the two of them to get a room and stop having eye sex in the middle of the auditorium because _seriously _this is a public place and a teacher could walk in any moment. All they cared about at this moment was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, I feel like Blaine was OOC. Everyone else too, but mostly Blaine.<strong>

**Anyway, I have a few ideas for some multi-chapter stories and I wanted some feedback.**

**1. In which Kurrt meets Sebastian before Blaine, and has his sights on our favorite countertenor.  
>2. A prompt fic, kind of like Kiss by foraworldundeserving (but NOT the same thing. I adore her stories, I wouldn't steal her ideas.) This one would be different ways for them to have gotten together.<strong>

**Any ideas about those? Would you read them if I posted them?**

**Reviews are love, btw.**


End file.
